La Primera Vez
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. OS. MinakoxYaten. Obsequio para Majho Duran. Justo antes de conocerte, vi tu rostro. Justo antes de hablarte, me gustaste.
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y son usados por mi persona con meros fines de entretención y cero lucro. La historia es totalmente mía.

Nota del Autor: Esta historia es un pequeño presente para **Majho Duran** , a la cual adoro y sarangueo en demasía xD Espero que te guste, hermanita.

* * *

 **_La Primera Vez_**

 **.**

 **.**

Exactamente hoy se cumple una semana desde aquel día en que lo vi. Aun dudo en si realmente existe o solo fue producto de mi imaginación…

Iba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, tenía solo dos minutos para llegar al laboratorio de química que está en la planta baja del edificio al final del mismo. A como diera lugar yo, Minako Aino llegaría ahí a tiempo y no le daría ni una sola excusa a ese maestro para reprobarme, no le daría el gusto de hacerlo, reprobar química era como decirle adiós a mi viaje de vacaciones con las chicas para la próxima semana y no me lo perdería por nada, mucho menos por el hecho de caerle mal al Dr. Tomoe, me había esforzado mucho este periodo.

Llegué a las escaleras, baje la mirada al reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca derecha —casi minuto y medio —dije en voz baja, en ese momento sentí que mi hombro golpeo con el brazo de alguien, por inercia fui a dar al suelo, mi libro y libreta cayeron también. Fue justo ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez, era delgado, apuesto, sus ojos verde esmeralda con un brillo encantador por demás, su cabello eran largos y finos hilos de plata sujetados en una coleta baja y esa pose de estrella de cine.

Me regalo una fugaz mirada y bajó a recoger mis cosas, no se le vieron intensiones de ayudarme a levantar así que lo hice por mis propios medios. Ya estando los dos de pie, me entregó mis útiles y sin decir una sola palabra siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

— ¡Oye! ¿Ni siquiera un "disculpa"? —le reclamé. Lo que recibí de respuesta fue solo una mirada despectiva y una media sonrisa socarrona, lo vi desaparecer al doblar hacia las aulas — ¿Pero qué le pasa? —Bufé molesta y volví a mirar mi reloj — ¿Qué? ¡Llevo dos minutos de retraso! ¡Aishhh!

No sé cómo bajé las escaleras restantes en un dos por tres, al llegar al pasillo de los laboratorios vi al Dr. Tomoe al otro extremo, aun podía lograrlo. Llegar antes que él.

Derrapándome y todo, ¡lo logré!

—Señorita Aino —dijo el Dr. Tomoe al entrar al salón tras de mi —. Estaba deseoso de ponerle una falta —sonrió con malicia mientras se acomodaba sus enormes anteojos.

Sin decir nada me dirigí a mi mesa, las chicas me miraban con alivio.

Toda la clase estuve sumergida en mis pensamientos. ¿Quién era él? ¿En qué clase está? Nunca lo habia visto. ¿Sería nuevo? Es raro que a mí se me pase un rostro tan hermoso como ese. Tenía mi ranking mental de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Los conocía a todos… A todos menos a él…

— ¡Mina! —La voz de Usagi me regreso a mi realidad — ¿No piensas moverte de aquí?

—Déjala, seguramente ama tanto la clase de Tomoe que quiere quedarse aquí durante el almuerzo —dijo Rei riéndose.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Cerré mi libro de golpe y me incorporé inmediatamente —No digas tonterías Rei. Vámonos, estoy hambrienta.

En la cafetería estaba absorta de la plática, reía cuando ellas reían como por inercia, necesitaba saber sobre ese chico de mirada verdosa y penetrante.

—Chicas, de casualidad ¿saben si ha habido una transferencia estos días? —les pregunté.

—Humm… —Ami contestó pensativa. Ella era la que podía contestar más certeramente, era Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil —No, Taiki no ha mencionado nada en la junta de ayer. Además sería un poco raro que alguien se cambiara a finales del ciclo escolar, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué preguntas, Mina? —Cuestionó con curiosidad Usagi — ¿A ti tampoco te ha dicho nada Taiki, Mako?

—No, ya sabes que a Taiki no le gusta platicarme sobre el consejo cuando salimos —Makoto y Taiki que era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, empezaron a salir desde que entramos a la prepa; ella es la segunda chica más envidiada del colegio, Taiki aparte de ser inteligente es muy guapo y un tanto cursi con Makoto. La primera es Usagi que tiene como novio a Seiya que es el bombonazo de la escuela. Siempre lo eligen para ser el modelo de uniformes nuevos o anuncios promocionales para matricular nuevas generaciones.

— ¿Viste a alguien nuevo? —Rei preguntó esta vez.

—No, no creo —le respondí —, seguro alguien se cambió el look.

— ¿Quién? ¿Se ve guapo? —Rei empezó a bombardearme, estaba emocionada — ¿En qué clase está?

—No sé, no lo reconocí. Tal vez hasta vi mal.

—Debemos ir a ver en todos los salones.

— ¡Tranquila Rei! —dijo mientras reía Makoto.

—No puedo, quizá ese chico podría ser mi próximo novio.

—O de Minako —intervino Ami con afán de molestarla.

—O de Ami —agregó Usagi siguiendo la broma.

— ¡Aishhh! Son odiosas —Rei se recargo sobre la mesa haciendo un puchero.

No es que Rei no tuviera suerte con los chicos, al contrario, era muy popular pero ella se pasaba rechazando a los chicos que se le confesaban, eso la hizo elevar su popularidad. Muchas chicas la tachaban de presumida y creída pero nosotras sabíamos que no era eso, solo que como ella decía, no sentía ese clic especial con ninguno de los que se le habían acercado. Ami habia salido apenas de una relación larguísima de 5 años, conoció a Richard en la elemental y comenzaron a salir, todo como un juego de niños pero poco a poco se hacía su relación más sólida y madura, todo iba bien creo que ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que Ami se casaría con él pero un día Richard le dijo que había conocido a alguien más en su curso intensivo de matemáticas. Ami estuvo en depresión por casi tres meses hasta que ella misma dijo que no quería sufrir más por él. Y yo, yo soy caso aparte, me encanta ver chicos guapos y acosarlos como fanática por un tiempo junto a Rei, pero me aburro después de dos semanas de verlos y persigo a alguien más, pero solo es diversión y por pasar más tiempo con mis amigas.

Pero algo me tenía intrigada con aquel chico, ni siquiera pude ver su gafete pero no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

—Oigan, por cierto —cambio el tema Makoto —. Mi papá ya hizo las reservaciones en el hotel de Sapporo.

Todas gritamos emocionadas y festejábamos nuestras próximas vacaciones.

A lo lejos lo vi de nuevo, pasó por enfrente de la máquina expendedora de refrescos y desapareció tras una columna.

—Ahorita regreso —me incorporé y caminé rápido en la dirección donde lo había visto.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó Usagi pero no le contesté y seguí mi apurado caminar.

¿Dónde se habia ido? No lograba encontrarlo, recorrí esa zona de la cafetería, igual estaba cerca de la salida y pudo ir a cualquier sitio de la escuela. Regresé con un dejo de frustración a la mesa.

—Y ahora, ¿qué paso? —me preguntó Rei.

—Ami, ¿lo viste, verdad? —me acerqué impaciente a Ami que era la que estaba a mi lado y veía de frente a la máquina.

— ¿Vi a quien, Mina? ¿Estás bien? —todas me miraban extrañadas.

—Al chico de la coleta platead… —lo más seguro que Ami no lo vio y dirían que me habia obsesionado con ese tipo — ¡Nada! Olvídenlo.

—Minako —Usagi me hablo con seriedad y tomo mis manos —de verdad amiga, me preocupa que tu locura empeore —todas estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Aishhh! Me chocan.

Estaba segura de haberlo visto, además nadie tiene una misma alucinación dos veces en un día, o ¿sí? ¡Y una alucinación no choca contigo! En definitiva era real.

El resto del día hasta que terminaron las clases pasó normal, a excepción que yo seguía sin poder quitar de mis pensamientos a ese chico. En fin, saliendo de la escuela podría distraerme en algo más.

— ¿A dónde iremos, hoy? —preguntó con entusiasmo Usagi.

—El Crown, ¿les parece? —Makoto fue quien propuso el lugar. Ella amaba ir a jugar videojuegos ahí, al igual que a Usagi.

— ¡Sí! —aplaudió la idea Usa.

—Aino —interrumpiendo nuestra conversación se acercó la maestra Setsuna —, necesito que me acompañes a la sala de profesores.

— _¡No, por favor!_ —Seguramente me pediría un trabajo extra para su materia, pero simplemente la Historia Universal me aburría, por eso terminaba echada del aula cuando me quedaba dormida a mitad de su clase —Claro, maestra —fingí una sonrisa y la seguí.

— ¡Mina! —Me gritó Usagi y volteé con cara de sufrimiento — ¿te esperamos?

Giré a ver a la maestra y vi una disimulada sonrisita burlona en su rostro, eso indicaba que no me libraría rápido de ella.

—No, adelántense. Yo las alcanzo más tarde —dije con un puchero. Mis amigas sufrieron conmigo y se retiraron.

Al llegar a la sala, la profesora Setsuna me dijo que estaba a punto de reprobar el periodo y con las calificaciones del periodo pasado seguro terminaría recursando su materia.

— Y entonces, ¿cómo me puedo recuperar? —le pregunté después de la regañada.

—Aino —su tono era serio —, ya no sé qué hacer contigo. Si no fuera porque tu mamá es la presidenta de la mesa de padres de familia, ya hubieras repetido mínimo un año.

—Lo sé… —Odiaba que me recalcaran que gracias a la generosa donación que hacían mis papás a la escuela cada año, era por eso que me mantenían ahí y sinceramente esa era la principal razón de mi "rebeldía" —Por eso le pregunto, ¿qué hago?

—Humm… —pensó por unos segundos —Haz un resumen de 5 cuartas sobre la Revolución Industrial.

—Ok, mañana lo entrego.

—No —contestó enseguida la profesora —, lo quiero para hoy antes de las seis. Ve a la biblioteca y cuando termines me buscas aquí.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, esa maestra sí que sabía cómo arruinar las tardes.

—Bien, bien. Al rato lo traigo —contesté de mal modo y salí de ahí.

Caminé con desgano a la biblioteca, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese maldito resumen, podría estar en el Crown batiendo record junto con Usagi en ese juego de carreras de autos.

— ¡Pffff! —solté con pesadez.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, solo uno que otro grupito de matados que casi vivían ahí. Me dirigí a los pasillos larguísimos rodeados de libros y más libros, solo con eso mis sienes empezaron a pulsar.

—A ver… Historia… Historia… —fácilmente podría perderme ahí, la biblioteca era uno de esos lugares que solo habia pisado un par de veces y eso solo por acompañar a Ami o esperarla en la entrada.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no supe cuando Taiki se acercó a donde estaba yo y me habló.

— ¿Nada? —escuché y volteé a verlo con cara de boba.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si buscas algo en particular, ¿un libro? —me contestó después de soltar su risita mofa.

—Ah, sí —contesté, Taiki era el indicado para orientarme —. Historia Universal, ¿sabes dónde están?

Me indicó hacia donde ir y después de un "Gracias" me despedí con la mano y me retiré.

Buscaba los estantes de historia cuando lo vi por tercera vez, justo cruzaba como a siete pasillos de donde estaba yo, alcance a ver con detenimiento su larga coleta plateada serpenteando antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Ahí estas! —dije para mí y camine a prisa para encontrarlo.

Al llegar al pasillo donde él entró simplemente lo perdí, no estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera nuevamente? Aun así camine entre ese pasillo hasta llegar a las mesas que estaban vacías y justo la que estaba frente a ese corredor donde salí estaban tres libros _, La Revolución de la Esperanza_ de Erich Fromm, _La Revolución Industrial_ de Marc Baldó Lacomba y La _Revolución Industrial_ en el Siglo XVIII de Paul Mantoux. Miré a todos lados buscando quien usaba esos libros.

—Veo que hay otra víctima de Setsuna —dije en voz baja.

Me senté a hojear los libros, quien quiera que estuviera ocupando esos libros podría prestármelos un rato, así ya no los buscaba yo. Después de revisar los libros sin sentido y esperando que llegaran a reclamarlos sin ninguna respuesta, saqué de mi bolso unas hojas blancas y mi pluma, comencé a escribir.

Terminé media hora antes del límite de horario que habia puesto esa bruja para entregar el trabajo, recogí mis cosas y deje los libros junto con otros para su recolección, di un vistazo a mi alrededor, la biblioteca estaba solitaria, de reojo vi al chico que habia estado todo el día de metiche en mi mente, estaba al otro lado de una ventana, volteé mi cara para mirarlo bien y sí, ahí estaba, me veía fijamente y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, surcó una media sonrisa socarrona como la que hizo en la mañana y me guiño el ojo y se movió de ahí.

Sentí mi rostro arder, _¡que atrevido! ¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensé mientras salía de la biblioteca, caminé a prisa para ir a buscarlo, necesitaba verlo de frente, recorrí los alrededores de la biblioteca por veinte minutos y de nuevo, ningún rastro de él. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Quería seguir buscándolo pero al ver mi reloj me di cuenta que solo tenía diez minutos para encontrar a la profesora Setsuna.

Después de entregar el resumen salí del colegio, ya no habia muchos alumnos y ya no lo vi a él. Me fui directo a casa pues cuando le mande un mensaje a Usagi me contestó que ya se habían ido, que nos veíamos al día siguiente en la escuela. Todo el camino estuve pensando en esas tres veces que lo vi. Su mirada penetrante que se clavó en mis pupilas, esa sonrisa que a pesar de ser de típico seductor, era hermosa, simplemente estaba su rostro tatuado en mi memoria y no me dejaba pensar en nada más.

Llegando a casa intenté distraerme viendo alguna película, me metí a vagar por internet, intenté incluso leer los mangas que me prestó Rei pero nada funcionó, sin darme cuenta estaba de nuevo pensando en él.

Y así fue durante toda esta semana que pasó, incluso ahora que estoy en el tren casi llegando a Sapporo, un lugar hermoso.

Al fin. Hemos llegado. Todas nos estiramos por el viaje largo que hicimos y ya estamos bajando el equipaje.

— ¡Apúrate Mina! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —me grita Usagi desde abajo.

Yo estoy peleando con la llantita de mi maleta, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo te fuiste a meter ahí? ¡Waah! Ya salió, salgo corriendo del tren.

— ¡Ouch! —Me quejo desde el suelo, alguien choco conmigo y me ha aventado — ¡Fíjate! —le digo enojada.

—Lo siento, lo siento —me contesta mientras extiende su mano y me ayuda a levantar.

¡Dios! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Es él! Me he quedado atónita al ver esa hermosa sonrisa dirigida a mí —No, no te preocupes —logró contestar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas lastimada?

—No, estoy bien —no puedo quitarle la mirada a sus pupilas verdes — ¿N-nos hemos visto antes? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—En mis sueños tal vez —está usando un tonito coqueto y su sonrisita de galán ¿qué le pasa? —. Enserio, no creo. Es la primera vez que te veo.

—Ah sí… seguro te confundí con alguien —intento sonar despreocupada.

—Bueno, se me hace tarde —busca dentro de su maletín y saca un papel y una pluma, está anotando algo y me extiende el papel —. Este es mi número, en caso de que estuvieras lastimada, llámame y me hare cargo de los gastos médicos.

— ¿Toda la gente es así de atenta aquí en Sapporo? —ríe Rei al preguntarle.

—No —contesta él si dejar de mirarme —. Solo yo, con ella.

Siento el calor inundar mis mejillas con lo que ha dicho, solo puedo sonreír, él me responde el gesto para después guiñarme el ojo.

—Bueno, nos vemos.

Se marcha y las chicas han comenzado a bromear y burlarse de lo que paso. Bajo la mirada hacia el papel.

 _Yaten Kou._

 _471-694-463_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
